Mystical trees
by DreamerAtDawn
Summary: He turned a strange shade of maroon as he blushed.They were standing in front of a forest but not just any forest.This beast boy is my garden.She chuckled and motioned for him to look in the fountain and when he did he nearly had a heart attack. -One Shot


**Ello! ^^ Thanx for reading! On with the story!**

* * *

Raven strode into the common room dressed unusually. She was wearing a tight blue tank top and black short shorts. She made her way across the room and stopped beside beast boy on the couch. He had paused his video game to look up at her. She smirked, his mouth was hanging open.

'Must you stare at me with your mouth open?'

His mouth clamped shut and he turned a strange shade of maroon as he blushed and stuttered out a reply. 'S-sorry Rae'

She almost smiled at him. 'Beast boy i have something to show you'

His head tilted to the side. 'What is it Rae?'

'Follow me' She turned and began to exit the room.

When she heard him turn off the game and follow her she actually did smile but it was led him to the roof and paused. He looked around confused.

'Rae whats up here that you have to show me?'

'Nothing.'

His ears drooped and she turned to face him. 'Its not here'

He perked up a little. 'What do you mean by that Rae?'

She sighed. 'Do you trust me?'

He nodded.

'Good'

She chanted several words under her breath that were foreign to his ears and they were engulfed in black. A second later they were standing in front of a forest but not just any forest. It was beautiful, something out of a fairytale book. The colors were vibrant and almost unnatural. The trees stretched and grew to impossible sizes and the animals were like none he had ever seen.

He blinked and he could've sworn a flower had just beckoned him over. He turned to his dark companion to see that she had a smile on her face and her eyes sparkled as she walked over to a strange animal. It walked right up to her and she bent down to pet it. The animal was the size of a baby fox but appeared to be a grown wolf. As he walked over the strange animal flew into the bushes.

'Rae? Where are we?'

She turned her smile to him. 'You recall starfires garden at the tower?'

He nodded.

Her smile broadened slightly. 'This beast boy is my garden.'

His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. 'Your garden?!'

She chuckled. 'Well it used to be. Now it has become quite the enchanted forest. I take care of all the plants and animals'

'B-but why did you bring me here?'

'I wanted to see what my forest thought of you sence you are part animal.I have brought very few humans here and my people have forgotten that it exists. It was more of my curiosity you see when I bring people here my forest is under no circumstances to hurt someone, merely to get in your way. It's almost like a test, ive never met anyone that could make it through with me they all get stuck or lost and I have to go back and get them.'

'So all I have to do is follow you through this forest? Thats easy ill just turn into-'

She looked at him sharply. 'No powers.'

'But Rea you always use your powers.'

'Not here'

'How can you get through here without them? You can't even beat me in hand to hand.'

She glared at him, smile gone. 'You need proof? Alright.'

She took off in a sprint towards the nearest tree. She caught the lowest branch with one jump and used her momentum to swing all the way around it. She paused on top of the branch in a perfect hand stand and lifted her right hand balancing on her left, and she went even farther by managing to balance herself on the tips of her fingers.. Then she fell backwards.

He sprang forward thinking she was falling off the branch but came to a halt at what he had seen.

As she fell backwards she gripped the tree with one hand and twisted around under the branch as she came over the top again and landed in a crouch facing him perfectly balanced. Then she stood up ans crossed her arms.

'Hows that for proof?' She stared at him evenly.

'How did you do that?! I thought you didn't have a lot of physical strength.'

She smirked. 'I did that on purpose because if the team thinks that, then so will the villans, it gives me an advantage.'

'Wow'

She rolled her eyes. 'So do you want to try to follow me through this' She gestured to the forest behind her.  
'Or do you want me to send you home?'

'No! Ah I mean ill try it' He looked down at his feet.

'Good now lets see if you can make it. And no powers or the forest might kill you'

He flinched and she smirked at him, then she closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Like every tree..._  
**_She put her hand on the trunk_**  
_Stands on its own..._  
**_She gestured with both hands downward_**

_Reaching for the sky..._  
**_She fell backwards off the branch_**  
_I stand alone..._  
**_And flipped to land on her feet on the ground_**

_I share my world..._  
**_She turned from him to dart into the trees and he ran to keep up_**  
_With no one else...!_  
**_She swung around a tree to land on another branch above her head_**  
_All by myself..._  
**_Then she jumped off to land on a carved piece of stone_**

_I stand alone..._  
**_She opened her eyes a moment to see him make it to the branch and then closed them again_**

_I now the sound of each rock and stone_  
**_She brushed her fingers across the rock under her feet_**  
_And i embrace what others fear_  
**_Then she jumped off the waterfall behind it_**

_You are not to roam in this forgotten place_  
**_She dove into the water_**  
_Just the likes of me are welcome here_  
**_A current pulled her to shore and disappeared a moment after_**

_Everything breaths and I know each breath_  
**_As she stood st the waters edge a burst of soft wind flowed around her body and dried her off_**  
_For me it means life, for others its death_  
**_Then it shoved him off the top of the waterfall and she smiled as she heard his surprised yell_**

_It's perfectly in balance, perfectly planned_  
**_She turned and walked up stairs that the vines made for her as she went_**  
_More than enough for this woman_  
**_At the top of the tree she smiled down in his general direction hearing him climb out of the water_**

_Like every tree stands on its own_  
**_She put her hand on this trunk_**  
_reaching for the sky I stand alone_  
**_And then stepped off the branch_**

_I share my world with no one else_  
**_Almost to the ground a vine wrapped around her stomach and threw her back into the air_**  
_all by myself I stand alone_  
_She landed at the top of another tree and turned._

**_she opened her eyes to check his progress, he wasnt far behind. She jumped off her tree to land on the soft under brush of the forest._**

_Deep in the darkness my heart still sees_  
**_She walked under a canopy of trees and it suddenly got dark around her_**  
_everything ill never be_  
**_A hole in the trees and a light flashed on her_**

_Behind these eyes ill go everywhere_  
**_She weaved around a fallen tree_**  
_there's no need for sympathy..._  
_**She walked out into the light again as he caught up**_

_I've seen your world with these very eyes_  
**_She turned to him behind her and opened her eyes to glare at him_**  
_Dont come any closer..._  
**_She stepped back onto a stump_**  
_Dont even try!_  
**_It uprooted itself and it began to carry her away_**

_I've felt all the pain_  
**_She scooped up a bunch of flowers as she moved_**  
_And heard all the lies_  
**_And began to take them apart_**  
_But in my world there's no compromise_  
**_She threw them away and jumped off the stump to grab a vine and fling herself upward_**

_Like every tree stands on its own_  
**_She landed on a trees branch and took off in a sprint_**  
_Reaching for the sky I stand alone_  
**_She ran from branch to branch jumping up to 10 feet apart without missing a step_**  
_I share my world with no one else_  
**_She jumped to the ground but kept running_**

_All by myself I stand alone_  
**_A bird flew up beside her, a raven the size of a hawk_**

_All by myself I stand alone..._  
**_She ran beside it and it made a loud screeching sound before it flew under her and shot forward._**

_All by myself..._  
**_It dropped her at the forest line beside a fountain and flew away_**

_ I stand alone!_  
**_She stopped singing and turned to the woods._**

She waited several minutes before sighing and starting back to look for beast boy and then the bushes rustled. She stopped and out stumbled beast boy. The moment he saw her stopped he fell to the ground on his back trying to catch his breath. She looked him over he was soaking wet, there were tears in his uniform, and there were twigs in his hair.

She walked up to him as his breathing slowed down and held out a hand. He smiled up at her and took her hand as she pulled him to his feet. As he stood up she reached into his hair and pulled out a small branch and gave him an amused look.

He pouted. 'We cant all make it through those woods and come out looking perfect like you'

He slapped a hand over his mouth and turned maroon again. She chuckled and motioned for him to look in the fountain and when he did he nearly had a heart attack. A boy stared back at him with fair peach skin, ocean eyes, and shaggy blonde hair. He reached up a hand to touch his cheek and a pale hand appeared in the reflection of the boy.

He looked over to where ravens reflection was supposed to be and almost fell into the water. A girl faced the water she had a calm look on her face. Her hair glistened black and fell to her hips, her eyes were bright green and her skin tone matched the boy beside her on the surface of the water.

Beast boy looked up at his hand, it was still green. Then he looked to raven and her still purple eyes. He shook his head and blinked several times then looked back to the water, they were still there.

'Rae who are they?'

She smiled. 'Us.'

'What?'

She looked down at the water and touched her short purple hair watching as the girl touched her own long black hair. 'This is what i would look like human'

She looked over at the boy in the fountain. 'And that apparently is what you would look like if you weren't green'

He looked down at the bot again, no green, no pointy ears, and no fang. 'Why did you show me this Rae?'

She looked up. 'I didnt'

He looked confused.

'This fountain was created by my teacher Azar before she died. She told me once that if the forest decides you belong you will see what you have lost or never had in this reflection.' She smiled.

'The garden believes you will not harm it or the creatures, you are welcome to visit whenever you like.'

At that moment a solid white panther strolled out of the forest wall. It walked up to raven and purred as it rubbed its head against her. Then it paused as it looked at beast boy. It let out a sound that couldve been a meow if it didn't come from the big cat and pounced on him. He yelped in surprise as it landed on him and began to lick his face. He scrambled to get away but it wouldn't let him get up.

Raven giggled behind her hand at the scene and a blue raven the size of a humming-bird landed on her shoulder. She pet it calmly on the head and turned away from beast boy and back to the fountain. There on the black-haired girls shoulder sat a large mystical phoenix. Its flames curled toward the sky and it gave her a Cheshire cat grin as she stroked its soft feathers. She smirked maybe beast boy would learn a thing or two about this forest after all.

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing**

**Review plz!**


End file.
